


A Morning in the Hale House

by Smokeringsanddeadkings



Series: The Hale's Lived Bitches [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A part of a series in working on, Humor, I Don't Even Know, If the Hale's didn't all die in the fire, Original character galore, Read the authors note for explanation, Short and Silly, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, The Hales deserved better, Why do i keep posting trash, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeringsanddeadkings/pseuds/Smokeringsanddeadkings
Summary: A peek at the Hale's day to day life.





	A Morning in the Hale House

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so this is a bit complicated or not, I could be overcomplicating things but here's what you need to know. Kate's murder attempt failed and the Hale's survived. Malia was raised as a Hale and the desert wolf is not her mother.
> 
> Relationships:
> 
> Laura/Levi (OC) and they have two sons named Dante (OC) and Dakota (OC)  
> Peter/ Genevieve (OC) and they have Malia and Declan (OC)  
> Derek is Dylan's dad and the mother is out of the picture. Dylan is Stiles, but he is not called Stiles yet.
> 
> Other info:  
> Malia is 7 years old  
> Declan and Dante are both 6 years old  
> Dylan and Dakota are both 5 years old.  
> Dylan is the only non were-creature.  
> Cora is still in high school
> 
> If something doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. Feel free to ask questions if you don't understand something  
> Devyn (OC) is Derek's younger brother, but is older than Cora.

____________________________________________________________________

 

Derek is suspicious from the minute he wakes up. For one thing, whenever he's home Dylan would invade his sleep space either curled up on Derek's chest or impatiently bouncing on the bed, tired of waiting for his father to wake up. Today he wakes up to complete silence in his bedroom, munchkin free. Something was amiss.

The persistent knocking on his bedroom door which had pulled him from his sleep continues. He rolls out of bed, taking a brief second to stretch,before padding over to the door. He opens it and is met with the sight of his mother, already dressed primly for the day despite the early hour.

"Genevieve has graciously decided to make us breakfast this fine morning. Care to accompany me downstairs, Der?" She asks, her painted lips stretching into a soft smile.

"Of course." Derek returns the smile and joins his mother in the hall. They walk at a leisurely pace for the kitchen. "Have you seen Dylan?"

Talia shakes her head. "No. I also awoke to find the majority of the rooms empty. The only one still sleeping is Devyn.."

"He always hated waking up early," Derek agrees. If left to his own devices, Devyn could sleep for eighteen hours straight.

"Take cover!"

"Projectile approaching home base!"

Derek and Talia share a look of alarm before running the short remaining distance to the kitchen. Genevieve flips pancakes demurely at the stove while Declan sits at the table carefully cracking eggs into a bowl. Neither of them look up as the shouting begins again.

"What's going on?" Talia demands.

"Dalton, Peter, and the other miscreants are currently engaged in a fierce battle in the living room. We have been declared as Switzerland," Genevieve informs them with an amused look.

The door connecting the kitchen and living room is thrown open with a bang. Dakota races through with Peter carrying Dylan following close behind. A volley of foam bullets and taunts accompany them.

"Only cowards run!" Dalton calls out. He along with Malia and Dante saunter through armed with Nerf guns and a swagger to their step. Flour covered the front of their pajamas.

"It wasn't running. It was a tactical retreat!" Peter retorts, a safe distance from the range of fire with his two companions. Derek gasps when he takes a closer look at his son. 

Dylan was covered head from head to toe in white powder as though he head bathed in the substance. His dark hair and colorful pajamas were completely obscured by the white. The only relief was the amber color of his eyes.

Malia narrows her eyes at her father. "That sounds like running to me," she says raising her gun. The other two follow her lead and fire off a round at Team Peter.

Peter and Dakota somewhat successfully dodge out of the way. Dylan, taken by surprise, stumbles backward and bumps into the leg of the table. Derek watches in slow motion as the bowl of eggs Declan was cracking wobbles before tipping off the table, spilling the contents onto Dylan's powdery head.

"Dylan!" Declan cries indignantly, upset that all his hard work is currently coagulating in his cousin's hair.

"What's with all the noise?" Devyn asks rubbing his eyes, finally making his appearance. He takes in the room with wide eyes and double takes at Dylan. "Why is Dyl covered in our breakfast?"

Dylan perks up at the sound of his name. His eyes find Derek's and he smiles. "Look Daddy, I'm a ghost!"

As adorable as that truly was, Derek really needed to get Dylan clean without mentioning the dreaded 'b' word. Phrasing was crucial."Yeah, you sure are. How about we get washed up while Auntie Genevieve finishes cooking, bud?"

Dylan nods, "Okay Daddy." He begins skipping over to Derek. Victory!

"Don't fall for it, Dylan! My dad played this same trick on me. Washing up really means taking a bath!" Malia hurries out an explanation.

Dylan freezes mid-skip, looking equal measures terror-struck and betrayed. 

"A bath?!" He screeches, tone wrought with horror.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Dylan rockets out the kitchen and away from Derek with Malia hot on his heels.

Damn it. If only Malia had kept quiet for a few seconds longer.

Derek starts after the naughty children, entering the living room only to stop short. The coffee table was over turned acting as a barrier, the ottoman and sofa were pushed to together forming a wall of resistance acting as a base, feathers, Nerf bullets, flour, and tattered remains of pillows littered the floor.

Behind him, he hears Talia's sharp intake of breath. "I expect this absolute disaster to be cleaned up effective immediately or heads will roll."

Derek ignores the protests and carefully picks his way across the room to the front foyer where he hears pleading. Wearing her backpack and a wry smile, Cora listens to the two small begging children.

 

"Please help me, Auntie Cora!" Dylan beseechs, clasping his hands together. "My daddy is trying to give me a bath, but I'm not even that dirty!" Dylan insists with wide eyes. 

"Knowing my mom, she'll try and scam me into taking a bath too!" The two children shudder at the thought. 

Cora lets out a snort of laughter at their antics before recovering smoothly. "Sorry guys, I can't help you because I have to go to school," she mock sighs. She meets Derek's eyes and flicks hers towards Dylan subtly. "Besides, I hate to break it to you, but you are filthy, Dyl Pickle."

Derek darts forward and scoops his tot into his arms. The little boy is too stunned by the sudden motion to react, so Derek takes advantage of it and sprints back from where he came. Dylan doesn't begin squirming and screaming about how he doesn't actually need a bath and his great distaste of baths until they reach the top of the stairs.

()(((()(()()()()(((()(((()())

Fifteen minutes later, the father-son duo return. Dylan is seated between Devyn and Derek, thoroughly cleaned with his hair sticking up at crazy angles from towel drying his hair. He's arguing with Laura, who had returned with Levi from running errands, about the merits of bathing while Derek cuts up his pancake into reasonable sized pieces.

"I would like to point out that only Peter's kid and Derek's kid are the ones against bathing," Laura laughs.

"Malia is an anomaly. Genevieve, Declan, and I all enjoy bathing. Malia, on the other hand, hisses at me whenever I put her near a tub of water," Peter shrugs and continues buttering his toast.

"Dylan is fine up until soap is involved, then you would think I was water boarding the poor kid. "

"I will never understand how two kids who love swimming, absolutely hate taking a bath," Devyn laughs, shaking his head.

"I mean, it's not as bad as you and Cora going Anti-Pants," Brandon responds.

"Ugh, I remember that. We couldn't have anyone over because Devyn and Cora refused to put on pants," Derek chuckles.

Devyn flushes, "We were just little kids!"

"I'm pretty sure that you were thirteen," Peter argues.

"No, I wasn't."

"I distinctly remember you telling me that 'you were a teenager now and could make your own decisions,'" Talia recounts, slicing her sausage with a look of glee.

"Mom!"

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise surprise this isn't edited. Who would've guessed? Imma edit this later or whatevah. I'm going to sleep, let's hope I don't wake up and decide to delete this piece of trash.


End file.
